Atta's Faults
by DisneySweetHeart
Summary: Everyone seems to forget that Atta lied to Flik first. So I created a deleted scene after Hopper's death, from Atta's point of view in which she confesses. Enjoy.


Hopper's screams disappeared and I opened my eyes. The bird was now settling into the nest with its babies.

'It's over' I said to myself over and over until I began to laugh with happiness. 'It's over! We're free! Flik, Let's head back to the colo-'

But Flik wasn't by my side anymore.

'Flik?' I looked wildly about in worry. 'Flik?!'

Then I saw him, walking away, under the protective blades of grass from the rain.

I ran to catch up with him.

'Flik? Where are you going? The colony isn't that way'

'I know' He said in a tone I didn't recognise, and more importantly didn't like.

'But Flik..' I began, putting a hand on his shoulder..

He whirled around at me suddenly with a glare.

'Go away!'

I backed away a little. 'Flik...'

'I'm banished! Remember?!'

We both stood there staring at each other. A huge lump grew in my throat. I didn't like this Flik. It wasn't the one I knew so well. Angry, bruised, heartbroken.

It probably wouldn't help. But I now felt it was time to tell him something too.

'Flik...I lied to you first'

Not to my surprise, Flik's expression turned from angry to confused.

'What do you mean?'

I took a deep breath.

'I never believed in you in the first place, Flik. Me and the council let you go on your quest for warriors because-'

'-you didn't want me around to screw things up' Flik finished.

I nodded.

Flik glared at me again.

'Is that how you and the colony see me? An idiot?'

'No, Flik! It's just...'

'Stop it!' Flik snapped, making me jump. My eyes were starting to well up in hot tears.

'It's very clear now' Flik spoke in a cold voice. 'Life would be a whole lot better for all of you if I were gone. I thought you believed in me, but you lied. And what's worse, when I lied you kicked me out. YOU LIED TO ME FIRST!'

I took a step back when he yelled. 'If that's the way you want it, then go home'

He stood up to me with a look that could kill.

'And this time, I won't come back'

I looked at him one last time, taking in the fact that he was repeating the same words I said to him that night.

I lowered my head in shame and finally let the tears spill from my eyes. Then I turned and slowly made my way back to Ant Island.

As I walked, my mind buzzed with everything I had done to Flik. He was right. I lied to him first, then banished him for lying to me and now I'm paying the price.

I now thought that if I hadn't banished him and instead forgiven him, Hopper wouldn't have beaten him like that.

I reached the riverbed which was filled to the brim because of the rain. Speaking of which, the storm was still quite wild so I couldn't fly.

Instead, I sat under a thick piece of bark nearby to wait for it to settle.

My silent tears then turned into sobs. Now I began to think, what was I going to tell everyone when I got back? The colony was going to expect Flik, the hero returning with the news that Hopper was gone. And I would turn up on my own with the news that not only Hopper was gone, but that Flik had abandoned us and it was my fault.

What would my mum and Dot say? Even they didn't know I lied. Now come to think of it, I don't deserve to be Queen at all.

Suddenly after what felt like ages, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running footsteps, approaching my location.

I peeked out from under my bark shelter.

It was Flik.

But I was too afraid to face him again. I was scared of this new Flik. I wanted the old Flik back. The one who always smiled and had bright ideas.

Flik's footsteps grew louder and louder. I cowered and buried my face into my lap.

Then there was silence. Except for my quiet sobs.

'Princess...' came Flik's voice. It didn't sound cold or angry anymore.

I slowly lifted my head to look at him. He was looking guilty and it looked like he had been crying too.

'Yes...' I said in a small whimper.

'...everything I said back there...I was angry and...'

'It's alright, Flik' I said to him. 'You're right. I made some terrible mistakes. Probably more terrible than yours'

I turned away from him and looked out at the island. The rain was beginning to settle.

'All I want you to know is that I forgive you for everything, including the offering stone disaster' I said and I began to tear up again. 'But I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me'

I buried my head in my hands and sobbed again, feeling worse than ever.

Then Flik did something that did surprise me. A lot. He took my head out of my hands, turned it towards him and he kissed me quickly on the lips.

'Of course I forgive you'

For the first time in ages, I saw him smile again.

I smiled at him too. 'There's the Flik I know and love'


End file.
